Hand manipulated turret-type punches have been in existence for many years past. Such punch tool is usually provided with a number of cutting tubes differing in internal diameters so that the user of the punch may select whatever punch size he desires to use and by rotating the turret upon which the tubes are located, he can then align the selected tube with a base or anvil and when the tool is manipulated as by applying a force on the handle arms of the tool, a hole or other opening is formed in the material which has been placed between the base or anvil and the tube selected from the turret. In all previous hand type turret punch tools adapted to perform in the aforesaid manner, no provision has been made to receive the portions of the materials so cut and as a result, these cut portions are usually found on the floor in the area where the punching operation takes place.
With the above in mind, it is one of the primary objects of the invention to provide a means which is detachably secured to the hand punch whereby the cut portions of the leather or like material will be received therein so as to prevent the spilling of such cut portions on the floor in the area where the punching operation is taking place.
Another object of the invention is to provide an expandable receptacle wherein the cut-out portions of the material being punched will be received therein so as to avoid letting the cut portions fall on the floor, etc.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sleeve having an opening formed therein within which the cut portions of the material will exit and thereafter fall into a receptacle secured to the said sleeve.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plurality of openings in a sleeve and wherein said openings will be in registry with the hollow punch members on the turret so that as the punch punches out the material from a sheet being punched, the cut portions will feed into the sleeve and then into a receptacle secured to said sleeve.
Other objects and advantages will become more apparent as the inventive features of the turret punch is described in detail hereinbelow.